


Cover Art: Grain Of Sand In An Hourglass

by Sherlolly29_belle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlolly29_belle/pseuds/Sherlolly29_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grain Of Sand In An Hourglass by afteriwake</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art: Grain Of Sand In An Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grain Of Sand In An Hourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398880) by [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grain Of Sand In An Hourglass by afteriwake  
> Cover Art

[ Grain Of Sand In An Hourglass, by Sherlolly29](http://s1194.photobucket.com/user/bellecaceres29/media/2015%20Sherlolly%20Big%20Bang%20Challenge/Grain%20of%20Sand%20In%20An%20Hourglass_122015_zps06bssmnh.jpg.html?sort=3&o=7)


	2. Cover Art: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grain Of Sand In An Hourglass by afteriwake  
> Covert Art: Chapter 1

[ The Meeting, by Sherlolly29](http://s1194.photobucket.com/user/bellecaceres29/media/2015%20Sherlolly%20Big%20Bang%20Challenge/sherlolly_SBBC01_afteriwake_fanart01_zpsi2a4jwpl.jpg.html?sort=3&o=5)


	3. Cover Art: Climax Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grain Of Sand In An Hourglass by Afteriwake  
> Cover Art: Climax Chapter

[ Blood, by Sherlolly29](http://s1194.photobucket.com/user/bellecaceres29/media/2015%20Sherlolly%20Big%20Bang%20Challenge/Grain%20of%20Sand%20in%20an%20Hourglass_climax_zpszjzisngc.jpg.html?sort=3&o=0)


End file.
